


Falling For The First Time

by taitofan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Love Hotels, M/M, Nipple Licking, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taitofan/pseuds/taitofan
Summary: Jiro and Hajime have become close...  And a trip to a love hotel is going to bring them closer.(Giveaway fic for my friend Tarios!)





	Falling For The First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jirodiseu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jirodiseu/gifts).



> For reaching 200 followers on twitter (@taitofan) I held a giveaway for my followers! The winner was my friend Tarios (@jirodiseu) who wanted Jiro/Hajime! I hope I hit all the beats of the request in a satisfactory way~ Please enjoy~

The first time Hajime watched the Buster Bros perform, he'd immediately been drawn to the energy MC M.B. had emitted. The older boy was enthusiastic and confident and just so cute that Hajime hadn't been able to get Jiro off his mind.  Therefore, it had been very fortunate for him that Ra✽bits had the kind of clout to play similar venues, ensuring that their paths would one day cross.

“You’re very cute,” Hajime had said with a smile, his eyes dreamy and a cute blush on his face.  “We should get to know each other better…”

Maybe it had been too bold of him to be so coquettishly flirty his first time approaching Jiro, on a night were they were performing just hours before the Buster Bros would make the stage theirs.  Maybe he should have at least introduced himself first instead of looking up with his hands behind his back, gently swaying on his feet with his little sailor outfit on…

The fact he was able to even make eye contact with Jiro, let alone flirt with him, showed just how much he’d grown since starting at Yumenosaki, and he had been relieved he didn’t pass out even with all the butterflies in his stomach.

“S-Sure, Shino…”  Hajime recalled how warm his body had felt, knowing that Jiro knew who he was.  “We can exchange numbers.”

They had done just that, and they’d met up whenever their schedules allowed.  Hajime quickly became close with the older boy, the only butterflies left when they met being because of his crush.  Jiro already knew Hajime thought he was cute, but he never brought it up. At least, until their last meeting, when Jiro had asked him with a flushed face if they could meet somewhere a little quieter than a cafe or arcade the next time…

As Hajime followed Jiro into their room at a Love Hotel, he had to admit, he didn’t really think this room would exactly stay  _ quiet _ .  At least, not if things went  _ right _ .

“It’s nice,” Hajime said softly, thinking that a Love Hotel would be a bit more bright and gaudy.  Jiro was having a hard time meeting his gaze, which made Hajime giggle. “You don’t have to be embarrassed.  I agreed to come here with you.”

“I know, Shino, but—”

“ _ Hajime _ ,” he corrected, his voice still soft, but stern.  “You can’t still call me by my family name if we’re going to have sex,  _ Jiro _ !”

Jiro looked flustered as he nodded.  “Right, Hajime. But still, I mean, it’s not like I’ve ever done this before…”

“I’m a virgin too,” he assured Jiro, giggling again as Jiro looked even  _ more  _ embarrassed.  “Don’t worry, we’ll learn together, right?”

Jiro nodded, his mismatched eyes, still averted.  Hajime couldn’t believe how cute such a rough guy was, but he certainly wasn’t complaining.  He wanted to see Jiro slowly lose himself, lose his inhibitions, fuck Hajime into the mattress…

Hajime’s cock stirred in his pants, making him fidget where he stood.  Jiro glanced over to him, a smile finally coming to his face as he looked him over. Hajime knew that his arousal was showing, but he made no move to hide it.  If it was Jiro, he  _ couldn’t  _ be embarrassed.  He  _ wanted  _ Jiro to know he was excited for this.

“...You want this.”  Hajime laughed airily and nodded.  “Right, of course, you’re with me! So you should…  You know… Take your clothes off.”

Rather than tease him, Hajime dutifully began stripping, humming as he did so.  He could feel Jiro’s eyes on him, watching as his smooth skin became bare. He would have asked if Jiro enjoyed the sight, but he could see the tent steadily growing in Jiro’s own pants.  It made Hajime’s cheeks heat up to know Jiro wanted him. It made his heart happy to know Jiro wanted to lose his virginity together.

When his underwear was gone and left him fully nude, Hajime flashed Jiro a shy smile.  “I hope it’s not disappointing…”

“Huh?”  At Jiro’s confusion, Hajime gestured to his erection.  It was, Hajime knew, quite small. Going to a mostly all boys school, Hajime had seen his fair share of dicks, and he’d heard more than enough comments on how  _ cute  _ his was.  “Oh,  _ shit _ , no, no I’m not disappointed!  Your dick is really cute!”

He frowned, putting his hands on his hips as he pouted up at Jiro, wishing there wasn’t half a foot between their heights.  He hoped he still had time to grow taller and catch up! And, well, if his penis wanted to get bigger too, that would be nice.

“ _ Cute _ ?  Is that really a good thing?”

Jiro chuckled, tossing off his hat and going to work at removing his layers.  “I don’t care how big it is. It’s yours, so of course it’s cute! Besides…” He began working at his belt, an evil smirk on his face.  “You look  _ huge  _ in comparison to Saburo.”

As backwards as that sounded, Hajime knew Jiro meant it as a compliment.

“I see.  But I want to see how you—”  Hajime’s words died in his throat as Jiro unceremoniously kicked off his pants and boxers, leaving him naked and standing tall.  And by that, Hajime meant that thick, fat cock on him. “Jiro, you’re  _ huge _ !”

“I’m even bigger than big bro!” Jiro bragged, while Hajime was both turned on and terrible worried if something that big was really going to fit up his ass.  “But don’t worry, I found the stuff my big bro uses when he’s with his stupid boyfriend, so I won’t hurt you!  _ And  _ I’ve watched a lot of porn!”

Hajime giggled a bit nervously, hoping that didn’t mean Jiro got his technique from  _ hentai _ .  But he knew Jiro, and he knew Jiro would try his very best not to hurt him.  And above all, he  _ trusted  _ Jiro.  He knew they’d figure it all out, even if anything went wrong.

Of course, when Jiro opened up his bag and took out a very,  _ very  _ large bottle of lube, Hajime was taken aback.

“Jiro, please tell me you didn’t steal Ichiro’s lubricant…”

Jiro shrugged, climbing on the bed and patting it for Hajime to join him.  “Well it’s not like he needs it right now! His idiot boyfriend is busy studyin’, and he’s too big a loser to fuck when he’s got exams.”

Hajime hadn’t even realized that Jiro’s older brother was dating.  And if he had exams, was he in university or what he younger…? And why did Jiro talk about this boyfriend the same way he talked about…  He told himself he was being silly and tried not to think about it as he got onto the bed with Jiro, finding himself in a deep, passionate kiss as soon as he was within reach.  Hajime moaned into Jiro’s mouth, trying to keep up with Jiro’s enthusiastic tongue. He lost the battle, tumbling back on the bed among the soft pillows.

Jiro pulled away from the wet, messy kiss, only to trail more kisses down his neck and shoulder, ending at his nipple.  Hajime gasped as Jiro's lips encased the peaked bud, sucking on it with the same enthusiasm. Hajime squirmed, not from discomfort, but from the pleasantly foreign sensation and how overwhelmed it was making him.  If just this could drive him wild… He wasn’t sure how he’d possibly survive through what was still to come!

“ _ Jiro _ ,” he whined as Jiro switched from one nipple to the other, “you’re acting as if you’ll get milk if you suck hard enough!”

The words made Jiro all but keen, his hips bucking up and rutting his erection against Hajime’s stomach.  He seemed to suck even harder, apparently wanting that to come true. Hajime blushed hotly at the thought; he knew boys could produce milk, but he’d never assumed he could be one of them.  Now though… He wished he could give some to Jiro!

With shaky hands, he reached up to pat Jiro’s hair, much like he remembered his mother doing the same to him when he’d been very young.  Jiro seemed to like the affectionate gesture, practically purring like a cat and leaning into Hajime’s touch.

“Jiro…  It feels really good, but…   _ Please… _ ”  Please what?  He wasn’t exactly sure.  He just knew he needed Jiro, needed him closer, needed him…  “I need you inside me.”

Jiro let go of Hajime’s nipple with a wet pop and a moan, grabbing Ichiro’s lube with the utmost haste and squeezing out so much that it ran down his hand and dripped onto the blankets.  Jiro ignored it and dipped a finger in, coating it completely. Hajime spread his legs as wide as he could, allowing Jiro to bring his finger to his entrance and press in experimentally. It felt a little strange, but nothing major.  Then Jiro pushed into the first knuckle, and he let out a little squeal.

“You okay?”  Jiro looked down at him with concern shining in his eyes, and it warmed Hajime’s heart to know the other boy cared for him.  “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want.”

Hajime shook his head, willing his body to relax.  “It’s fine, please. I want this. I’ll tell you if it’s too much.”

Jiro nodded and kept going, reaching the second knuckle, and finally the last.  He wiggled it around a little, then took it out and applied more lube before putting it back in, coating his insides.  Hajime was a little surprised Jiro seemed to know what he was doing, but if Ichiro had a boyfriend, he supposed Jiro really could know a few practical things after all.

“Okay, I’m gonna add another…”

Jiro’s middle finger joined in, letting Hajime get used to the size.  Hajime knew that Jiro’s fingers would never ready him for that dripping erection, but at least he was confident that things would be nice and slick.  If nothing else, the fingers were just a dull ache now and he—

Hajime cried out in pleasure as Jiro’s long fingers brushed against his prostate, leaving him shaking and Jiro smirking.

“I knew I’d find it!”  Hajime could barely do more than moan.  “Hey, Hajime… Can I stick it in now?”

Hajime laughed breathlessly at Jiro’s blunt impatience and nodded, unable to find his voice.  He did, however, whine when the fingers were gone from his ass. He already missed them! And yet, watching Jiro coat his erection with the rest of the lube told him that he was about to get something even better!  His heart beat rapidly, a mixture of excitement, anticipation, a bit of fear, and a lot of desire. Jiro guided his cock to take his fingers’ place, the feeling of that leaking head at his entrance driving him wild…

And then Jiro slide in and Hajime shrieked so loudly that the front desk probably heard him.

“ _ Shit _ !  Hajime, are you alright?”  Jiro looked like he was about to have a stroke, and Hajime would have felt guiltier if his ass hadn’t felt like it was about to be split open.  “Do you want me to pull out?”

“Don’t you  _ dare _ ,” he ground out, hooking his legs around Jiro’s waist to prevent such a thing.  “Just give me a minute, please. Then I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t sit down tomorrow.”

“Dammit Hajime, someone as cute as you shouldn’t sound so fuckin’ sexy talking like that…”

Hajime laughed breathily, his ass quickly getting used to the girth.  Jiro fidgeted, but otherwise let Hajime recover as needed. It was pretty secy watching him squirm like that…  He considered seeing how long Jiro could last, but he wanted dick more than anything at the moment, so he instead pushed his hips down hard, giggling as Jiro’s eyes rolled back in his head.

“That’s good!  Move please!”

Jiro glared down at him, but there was no malice behind the action.  He pulled his cock out slowly, then gave a shallow thrust, his eyes never leaving Hajime’s face.  He must have been satisfied with what he saw, because he began to move in a steady rhythm, his hands gripping Hajime’s hips so hard that they’d surely bruise.  God, Hajime  _ hoped _ they’d bruise.  He wanted proof that this had happened, that he and Jiro had shared this experience together!

And then Jiro’s thrusts started to stimulate his prostate, and Hajime had a hard time thinking much at all.

“ _ Jiro _ ,” he mewled, grabbing Jiro’s biceps, his nails biting the skin, “please!  More, more! You feel so good inside of me! Make me all yours Jiro!”

“Fuckin’ hell,” Jiro swore, his eyes hazy and full of desire, “you’re gonna make me cum!”

“ _ Good _ !  Cum in me Jiro, please!”  He didn’t care that he was outright whining; his body was overwhelmed with pleasure and warmth.  His own dick throbbed painfully, desperate to cum. He wasn’t sure he could last much longer… “I want to be filled with your cum!”

“Hajime, I…  I…!” Jiro’s thrusts became erratic, his voice husky and raw, his voice wavering…  And then he cried out as his body spasmed, “ _ Hajime _ !”

Hajime hadn’t known what to expect when Jiro came in him, but to be honest it really didn’t matter when Jiro’s last jerky snap of his hips hit his prostate hard, and he came completely untouched.  Never before had he come so hard, to the point where his vision whited out. By the time he recovered enough to remember how to breathe, Jiro had pulled out and flopped on the bed beside him, his cum oozing out of Hajime’s ass.  It was almost enough to make Hajime hard again immediately, but he was far too tired to do more than let himself be drawn into Jiro’s embrace.

After several long minutes, Hajime found the strength to snuggled deeper into Jiro’s chest and sigh happily.  “That was fun. We should do it again soon.”

“The room is pretty cheap…  The next time we can meet, we can come here again.”  Hajime hummed in agreement, letting his eyes slip shut.  “Hey, don’t go fallin’ asleep! We only have an hour in here!”

“I’m comfy,” Hajime mumbled, the sound of Jiro’s steady heartbeat lulling him to sleep.  “Wake me up when it’s time to go?”

“Fine, fine…”

Though he couldn’t see Jiro’s face, his voice was fond, making Hajime smile as he drifted off in the arms of the one he loved.


End file.
